


Picture Perfect

by zayniekins



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: A bit of daddy kink, Fluff, Gigi is mentioned a bit, Louis comes in at the very end, M/M, Model!Zayn, Selfies, Smut, Solo artist! Liam, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn, but read it for the plot please aha, copying each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniekins/pseuds/zayniekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Liam and Zayn mirroring each other's selfies. </p><p>Aka the one where Liam discovers Zayn's Instagram by accident, tries to copy some of his poses, gets caught which initiates a selfie war and the fluff and smut that comes in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this. I really had to. This probably has a million mistakes but oh well. Ziam is rising and I had to do something about it. Enjoy the story and I am sorry for the terrible smut in advance.

The moment that he was out of view of the audience, Liam let out a huge sigh of relief. The adrenaline from performing was still in his veins and he shifted from one foot to the other as he waited for it to wear off. Sweat trickled down his back and his shirt clung to his skin. Liam couldn’t wait to shower and get back to his hotel room for some good night’s sleep.

The star ticked off tonight as one more night in which he managed to entertain his fans. This was his umpteenth show outside of England but he was jittery with nerves as if it was the first time. He was worried that he might not live up to the fans' expectations or something could go wrong with the fireworks they set up or his microphone or the sound system. However, the crowd was welcoming, the screams were loud, everything went on track and everyone had a good time.

As soon as he was backstage, Liam was ushered into his dressing room by a few stagehands. Although the show was over, there were still a lot of people backstage. They were in charge of packing up the equipment and making sure everything was secure before leaving.

“You have ten minutes,” Paddy said when Liam entered the room. The bodyguard checked his phone for the time before adding, “We need to get out of here as soon as possible.” The solo artist nodded in response, already knowing the routine and the bodyguard left, closing the door behind him.

Liam took off his shirt and discarded it on the sofa in his dressing room. He felt icky with sweat and decided to take a quick shower. He would take a proper bath later at the hotel room. After showering and toweling off, Liam slipped into a muscle tank and a pair of sweatpants. He also wore a hoodie in case it was freezing outside.

After collecting his belongings that consisted of his phone and wallet, Liam got out of the room. He followed Paddy to the exit. As soon as he stepped outside, Liam could hear the screaming of the fans and was blinded by flashes of light from their phone cameras. Paddy’s assuring hand on his back guided him to the van.

Being the kind person he was, Liam stopped for a few selfies and autographs. However, time was ticking and they were on a schedule. Paddy had to interrupt a couple of times and remind Liam that he needed his rest. Thankfully, the fans understood and let him go albeit reluctantly.

Liam got into the van and waved before the door was closed. After that, the popstar let out a heavy sigh. He loved his fans to the moon and back but they wore him out sometimes with their enthusiasm. Sometimes, Liam would wonder about what they see in him. He was just 22 year-old Liam James Payne whose talent managed to be uncovered by Simon Cowell at a bar on one night and was offered a record deal soon after.

It had been two years since that fateful night and Liam’s life did a full 180. He was an international star now with two hit albums under his belt that both debuted at number one on various charts, a third one coming on its way that promised a new older sound and an ever-growing fanbase. Liam could never go back and be the same Wolverhampton kid he was, no matter how hard he tried. However, that didn’t stop him from bringing the essence of that kid with him.

Although he was a pretty big deal, Liam never let the fame get to his head. The Wolverhampton man reminded himself to be humble on many occasions. Not only would his mom berate him if he ever grew cocky and arrogant, Liam also knew that his fans could go from loving him to hating him in a split second so he made sure to always be kind to them and to thank them always. They were partially the reason why he was this big of a star anyway.

Soon, the van pulled up to the back entrance of the hotel he was staying in and Paddy escorted him to his room. Liam noted that the adrenaline rush still hadn’t worn off. In fact, it kind of spiked up again after meeting the fans. Paddy unlocked the door and let Liam in.

“All right, Liam, get enough rest because you have a busy day tomorrow,” the bodyguard said as he watched Liam dive into his bed. “Don’t stay up too late, okay?” Liam gave his bodyguard a thumbs up and Paddy left the room. With nothing else to do, the popstar decided to take that long overdue bath.

Although Liam remained humble and down-to-earth, it didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the perks that came with his fame. One of the perks was an array of bath bombs that had been sent to his room as soon as the manager found out that his hotel was housing an international superstar. Liam decided to take advantage of that and fully relaxed in the aromatic scents of one of the bath bombs he chose to use.

The popstar put his iPod in the dock and played some calming music before sinking into the bathtub and sighing in relief at the wonders it did to his body. Like every other popstar (or ones that he knew of), Liam didn’t keep all of his albums in his iPod. He only put in some songs, the songs that he was really proud of and wouldn’t mind hearing his own voice sing over and over again.

Liam’s first album had been fully bubblegum pop. His manager said that it was necessary to capture a crowd first by using generic music and then work some personality into his future songs. Once he managed to gain a strong fanbase, his manager had allowed him to focus on what he wanted to produce. The second album still maintained that pop essence but there were a few songs that were totally out of that genre to test out whether his fanbase wanted that or not.

Surprisingly, they were the most enjoyed songs from that album and so the manager decided to let Liam make the third album with 90 percent his own sound and 10 percent pop. Liam was ecstatic of course. He would be able to contribute more songs for his third album and would be working very closely with the producers, a total dream come true for him.

After a soothing bath, Liam drained the bathtub and wrapped a towel around himself. He searched through his suitcase for a clean pair of sweatpants, deciding to go commando for the night and slipped them on. Then, he laid down on his bed with his smartphone in his hand. Although he had had a pretty tiring day, Liam’s eyes refused to fall shut and the popstar decided to creep on social medias until he fell asleep.

First, he went on Twitter. After liking a few tweets about the performance, replying to a couple of fans and following some, Liam got bored and decided to go onto Instagram. Liam only followed a couple of people on Instagram so his feed was pretty much dead. Pressing his explore page, Liam randomly clicked on a few photos and liked them.

Things started to get a little tedious and Liam’s eyes became heavy. He was about to fall asleep when he accidentally dropped his phone onto his face, causing him to jolt up and become awake all over again. “Ouch,” Liam groaned as he rubbed his nose. His phone was on the bed beside him and Liam retrieved it to plug a charger into it before going to bed.

When the phone was in his hand, Liam realized that his incident had caused him to click on a photo of a handsome-looking guy. The photo was in black and white and slightly in lower quality. However, the beauty of the man shone through despite those circumstances. The guy in the photo Liam was staring at was gorgeous, an Adonis even.

Liam was sure that he was shirtless, considering the numerous tattoos he could see on his shoulders. The guy was cupping his left hand around the side of his neck as he stared intently into the camera, head tilted slightly and eluding a casual air. His lips looked pouty and Liam couldn’t help but want to lick his phone screen.

“Oh, hello,” Liam said to himself as he continued to stare at the photo. Intrigued, the popstar clicked on the username and it took him to the guy’s profile page.

The solo artist learnt that he was Zayn Malik, a successful male model with various cover shoots under his name. He had 6 million followers and followed no one. On his page were a few selfies, photos of his photoshoots and magazine covers as well as some abstract photos of art and smoke. Liam noticed that everything was in black and white and deduced that he must have a theme going on.

Liam was interested in him, no doubt about that. So, the Wolverhampton man pressed follow and decided to stalk Zayn further. He clicked a few of Zayn’s fan accounts and discovered a lot of things.

One of them was the fact that there was not one photo, candid or not, that made Zayn look bad. It was as if this guy was photogenic or something. Liam felt slightly envious of Zayn because even he had taken a bad photo at some times (especially that front camera one that made his fans jokingly call him a potato or a bean which led to the nickname Lima Bean).

Zayn also had a very symmetrical and aesthetically pleasing face. That must have been why Zayn was such a successful model. He had high cheekbones, alluring hazel-coloured eyes, pink lips and sharp features. His jawline was to die for and Liam contemplated licking his phone screen for the second time.

Another thing that Liam found out about the model was the fact that he was from Bradford and had a sexy as hell accent. There were a few videos of Zayn talking about his modeling experience and photoshoots that Liam watched. Zayn spoke in a calm manner, not rushing his words but also at a pace where he didn’t slur too much either. Honestly, Liam would love to hear Zayn talk all day.

From his creeping, Liam also learned that Zayn had an affinity for art, which explained the abstract art photos he had posted. He also learned that Zayn was able to do all sorts of arts. He was a good painter, had his own style of drawing, loved to write (all of the deep quotes Liam found on Zayn’s Twitter were lyrical geniuses and Liam was sure that Zayn wouldn’t mind him borrowing one or two) and was a good singer. Zayn’s voice was so good and he wondered why the Bradford lad wasn’t an artist instead of a model. He would obviously be successful in both.

His stalking had him all over the internet. One minute Liam was on Zayn’s Instagram, the next he was on Zayn’s Twitter and after that he was watching Youtube videos of Zayn. Liam almost had a heart attack when he stumbled across a video of Zayn modeling in Calvin Klein underwear. Zayn’s body was littered with tattoos that added to his appeal. He was very lean and had muscles that fit him. Liam noted that Zayn’s frame was smaller than his and that made his mind conjure up fantasies of the model writhing under Liam’s body in ecstasy. The sexy faces Zayn made at the camera while modeling the underwear only served to fuel his imagination.

Zayn modeled with professionalism. He took criticism well and did what he was asked to please his clients. He moved swiftly, always changing poses in a split second and bringing in different stories for each photo. Even just a change in the direction his eyes were looking in made Liam feel as if he was staring at another photo in another situation.

Liam also noted that Zayn rarely did shoots with female models. He either did solo shoots or was paired up with male models. This made Liam question Zayn’s sexuality and that was why he was currently typing in ‘what is Zayn Malik’s sexuality’ in his search bar. When he found out that Zayn was bisexual, Liam sighed happily. Liam himself was gay and had admitted it a couple of times in interviews. Of course, he had lost fans over that but he gained many more.

A voice at the back of his mind said that he had a chance with Zayn if they were ever to date but Liam digressed. This was not a time to be fantasizing about a model. It wasn’t like Zayn knew who he was or anything. Nothing would happen. After following Zayn on Twitter and also following a few Zayn update accounts, Liam fell into a blissful sleep.

The next morning when Liam was getting ready to go to a couple of interviews, he decided that his fans earned a selfie. Liam kind of thought that it would be cool to do one like the first one of Zayn’s that he had stumbled upon. Only, instead of cupping a hand on the side of his neck, he could rest his hand on the side of his head and stare directly into the camera in an attempt to appear casual.

After taking a few photos and determining which was the best, Liam posted the photo with a black and white filter, just like Zayn’s. He was sure that the model wouldn’t mind. It wasn’t like Zayn would ever find out or something. Liam wasn’t even copying every exact detail. After staring at his photo that was getting at least ten likes a second, Liam nodded to himself in conviction.

Zayn would never know.

…

This went one for a couple of weeks. Whenever Zayn posted a photo, Liam would post one that was almost like it. Sometimes, after Liam had posted his version of the photo Zayn had done, Zayn would post a new photo soon after. It made Liam giddy, as if the two of them were communicating in their own way through photos even though they had never met.

When Zayn took a photo with his dog, Liam did the same with his. When Zayn had a photo with his tattoos in display, Liam did the same thing. So far, nobody had made the connection that Liam was copying Zayn’s poses yet. They were too busy fawning over the photos he had posted while Liam was fawning over Zayn’s latest photo and making it his lockscreen.

Zayn’s photos were blessings. They could brighten up Liam’s day and make him happy all over again. The model rarely smiled in his photos nowadays. Liam noted that he smiled more at the beginning of his career but that childlike innocence and sparkle in his eyes disappeared more after each year. Liam wasn’t sure whether he was just hallucinating or if other people had noticed it too.

It wasn’t like all those serious-faced selfies and his pouts weren’t gorgeous. They were and they fit into that ‘bad boy’ persona that the media had dubbed Zayn. However, Liam had seen photos of Zayn smiling and he felt a million times more attracted to his smile and wondered why Zayn’s clients never asked him to smile.

He couldn’t help but feel sad for Zayn at times. He looked into Zayn’s hazel-coloured eyes and recognized the same exhausted look in them that he could see in his own eyes sometimes. Zayn never had those eyes in his photoshoots, they only showed in his candid photos.

When Liam lay in bed sometimes, he couldn’t help but wish that he would be the one to put a smile upon Zayn’s face again. He knew that it was highly unlikely that he would have a chance to do it but it didn’t hurt to hope.

…

“Okay, time for a five minute break!” Zayn huffed out a breath and stumbled off set to go sit on the couch near the snack table. The model was terribly exhausted, having caught no sleep last night due to his insomnia. He had sleeping pills that his doctor had prescribed to him but his pride stopped him from taking them at times.

Today was not a good day. Zayn had to do a group photoshoot with some novice models. That wasn’t the part that got to him though. He had worked with amateur models before and they did great photos together. However, this group of models seemed to be starstruck by him. A few of them had flirted with him a couple of times and he had spotted some of them take sneaky photos of him. Zayn didn’t mind if they did that but he did mind the fact that they couldn’t perform well in the photos.

Not doing well means that they have to take the photos all over again and that meant Zayn wouldn’t be home soon. On normal occasions, when it was just him, Zayn would get his photoshoots done in only a few hours, pleasing himself and his clients. However, the mistakes that the novice models made were such stupid mistakes.

The group didn’t take direction well. They were far too distracted by the fact that they were taking a photo with him and were unable to focus on the actual photo. When the photographer announced a break, Zayn immediately broke away from the group and isolated himself.

The model took out his phone and plugged in his earphones to listen to music so that he could relax. Zayn scrolled through his phone, checking his Twitter notifications. There was one tweet that caught his eye. It mentioned him and a man named Liam Payne and something about matching selfies as well as a photo attachment.

Curious, Zayn clicked on that tweet.

 ** _PayneUpdates_** : @Real_Liam_Payne and @zaynmalik have some selfies that match together pic.twitter.com/wWwyYyjJj

When Zayn saw the photos, he couldn’t help but be taken aback by two things. One, this Liam Payne guy was insanely attractive. He had a kind of babyface that could change into something sexy depending on the angle. Zayn would know of course. He had met models with Liam’s type of face and they pulled their looks off well. Liam’s eyes were brown and made Zayn feel warm inside. Even though his pose was serious, Zayn felt like they were holding back laughter, as if Liam was amused at the time he was taking the photo.

Speaking of pose, Liam’s poses were the other thing that made Zayn do a double take. When he compared his photos and Liam’s, he noted that they were quite similar in some way. Zayn couldn’t help but become paranoid and he clicked Liam’s username. His eyebrows shot up when he saw that Liam followed him on Twitter.

Pulling up his browser, Zayn searched for who Liam was. He found out that Liam was this popstar who shot up to fame after being offered a record deal from Simon Cowell. Looking at the list of songs under Liam’s name, he recognized that some of them were ones he heard on the radio before he changed the station because of how generic they sounded.

_What was Liam Payne doing by copying his photos?_

Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought of plausible reasons. Then, he chastised himself. Just because they were doing the same poses, that didn’t mean he was copying Zayn. However, there was still doubt in the model’s mind so he decided to test a theory. If he posted a photo on Instagram and Liam followed up with one that looked similar, he was definitely copying Zayn. If not, then it was purely coincidental.

Zayn took a photo right then and there, one of him tilting his head to the side and giving the camera a slightly questioning look. After he posted that, he was called back on set. The model sighed and mentally prepared himself for the next few grueling hours.

Later that night when Zayn was getting into bed for another sleepless night, he pulled up Liam’s profile to see if there was a new selfie. Lo and behold, Liam posted one that was almost like his, only you could see his torso more and it was in colour.

The model frowned, unable to decide whether to be flattered or offended at the fact that Liam was copying his photos. Before he could stop himself, he opened his Twitter and tweeted, ‘It’s embarrassing when you have no originality … people lack this frequently ..why copy ?’. He realized that the tweet sounded a little too aggressive but it was already getting retweets so it was too late to do anything.

Zayn pondered on how he would respond to Liam copying his photos. He couldn’t call him out on Twitter, he might start a fight and it would ruin his image if Zayn was just overreacting. And Zayn didn’t have a number so he couldn’t just text the guy. Suddenly, an idea came to Zayn.

The model would just copy Liam back. Of course it would be hypocritical after the tweet he just posted but he needed to retaliate some how. And if Liam was smart, he would notice. Zayn would keep tabs on Liam’s Instagram and Twitter without following him as it would bring too much attention to Zayn as he rarely followed people and followed no one on Instagram.

So, the next day when Liam posted a selfie of him wearing a cap that concealed half of his face, Zayn quickly rummaged around his closet, pulled out a red cap and took a photo with the same pose. He posted it on his Twitter as he wanted to keep the colour and that would just ruin his Instagram feed. After doing that, he smiled smugly.

How can Liam copy off of him if he copied off of Liam?

For the next few days, whenever Liam posted a photo, Zayn would copy his. Liam posted a selfie in bed, Zayn did the same with an addition of poking out his tongue for fun. On some occasions, Zayn couldn’t help but scroll through Liam’s Instagram feed. He was a random one that was for sure, like who would do funny photo edits of themselves because they were bored?

One thing’s for sure, besides a handsome face, Liam sure had a banging body. Zayn could not tell you how long he stared at that one selfie Liam posted of his six-pack abs. The model practically salivated at the sight and felt embarrassed of his own dirty thoughts after. The comments under the photos were amusing though.

 ** _feelthepayne_** : FCUKING HAWT

 ** _payneisgain_** : I WANNA SUCK YOUR DICK

 ** _liamliamliam_** : DADDY

 ** _ljp.pjl_** : y'all know he’s gay right?

 ** _Liammybean_** : @ljp.pjl WHO THE FUCK CARES

 

Zayn raised an eyebrow. Liam was gay? Oh, wow. That was _interesting_. Zayn’s definitely storing that information away for safekeeping. Why were people calling him daddy?

After more creeping, Zayn now understood why Liam’s fans called Liam daddy. Zayn had finished watching a video of Liam dancing on stage during tour. From all the hip-thrusts and smooth dance moves, Zayn wouldn’t mind calling Liam daddy too, if he ever got the chance to fu—

Whoa, whoa, whoa.

Where was he going with this? No fucking people who copied other people’s photos even when they had washboard abs that you desperately wanted to lick. Just no.

…

Zayn plastered a fake smile on his face as cameras flashed at him from all sides. As a model, Zayn got invitations to go to events and such. Tonight, he was at the American Music Awards. Zayn had always wanted to go to the AMAs because he knew that some of his favourite artists were there. When his publicist said that he was invited to the AMAs but it clashed with another event, Zayn was adamant to go to the AMAs, fuck that other event.

After getting pampered all afternoon to make sure he showed up looking like a ten out of ten, Zayn stepped onto the red carpet with confidence. His stylist, Caroline, had pulled through and gotten him a suit that wasn’t too formal yet wasn’t too casual and it was comfortable too.

Zayn got stopped by a couple of interviewers who asked about his latest magazine shoots and what his plans are for the future. Zayn had always wanted to appear in a music video, so he answered with that. He easily slipped into his charming yet professional persona.

Being in the modeling industry for about five years had taught him that there are people who would hate you no matter what. Zayn was just a young boy from Bradford who got noticed by a talent agent during the tender age of 17. He didn’t know what to expect, didn’t know that so many things would test him and his patience.

During his earlier years, he was such an easy target. He let the hate get to him, let people make fun of his heritage and who he was. They tried whitewashing him, dubbing him as things he wasn’t. Zayn was a family guy and very respectful of women yet his agency made him go on fake dates with a C-List artist just to give her promotion and they paid newspapers to write articles on how he ‘cheated’ on her.

A year ago, he quitted that management. Although there was a chance that his career would end up dead, Zayn didn’t care. He was fucking tired of being someone he wasn’t. Fortunately for him, a new modeling agency decided to hire him as he was one of the most in-demand models. As he grew older, Zayn realized that his heritage was the thing that made him appeal more to others.

Zayn was half-Pakistani and that gave him his rogue features and his golden skin tone. Zayn embraced that and the fact that it had gotten him this far in the industry. However, just because he was free of his old management, that didn’t mean his life was controversy-free.

His beard’s management encouraged the girl to keep dropping his name in interviews and ‘shade’ him even when it didn’t make sense. Zayn found it rather childish and he couldn’t help but shade her back. The biggest controversy Zayn had now was whether or not he was dating Gigi Hadid, another successful model.

Zayn wasn’t dating her. Gigi and him were very good friends. She understood how the industry could be and cheered him up on multiple occasions. Not to mention, she was fun to hang out with. Gigi was gorgeous but Zayn just wasn’t interested. He was interested in someone else.

Speaking of someone else, Zayn squinted his eyes slightly as he stared at the artist who had just arrived. It was Liam Payne. Zayn didn’t know Liam was coming and he felt stupid for not checking the website to see who was nominated and who was performing. Zayn could handle this situation two ways; he could be cool and pretend that Liam hadn’t copied his photos that resulted in him doing the same thing or he could confront Liam.

Quite frankly, Zayn’s brain said that the second option was more entertaining so he would go with that one. Zayn waited as Liam finished his interviews. When Liam’s entourage passed him, Zayn quickly grabbed Liam’s arm and pulled him out of his group. He saw one of the men move to get Liam back but Liam shook his head.

“I’ll join you later,” Liam said and Zayn nearly melted at how Liam’s sexy voice sounded. Zayn quickly berated himself for getting distracted.

“Well, if it isn’t the guy who’s been copying my selfies,” Zayn said coyly. Liam ducked his head down and scratched the back of his neck, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. Zayn’s suspicions were confirmed; Liam had been copying his photos.

“Ah, sorry, man,” Liam apologized with a flustered look on his face that made Zayn take pity on him suddenly. Zayn wasn’t even mad at Liam at the moment, couldn’t even remember why he was mad because Liam was giving him a look equivalent to that of a pouting puppy and it was just so cute that his annoyance at Liam faded away. “Your photos are just so cool and you look so hot in them that I had to try doing the poses myself.”

“It’s all right, mate,” Zayn said, eyes twinkling mischievously when Liam admitted that Zayn was hot. The artist seemed to have caught on to what he had said and the red tint on his cheeks intensified. “You find me hot, Liam?”

“Ah fuck, I didn’t mean to make anything awkward, yeah?” Liam stumbled over his words, his face now resembling that of a lost puppy (Zayn just fucking loved dogs, okay?). The model decided to have some fun with this.

“Seriously, Liam, man. It’s okay,” Zayn said, leaning forward some. He had to tilt his head up do to the height difference between the two. The model gently brushed a hand against Liam’s chest. “I find you hot too. Maybe you should show me that six-pack sometime.”

With that, Zayn walked away with a slight sway to his hips, leaving Liam standing alone at the red carpet.

…

It was 45 minutes into the award show. Zayn noted that Liam had been up for three categories already and won all three of them. There was one left and that was Album of the Year but before that, Liam would be doing a performance of one of his singles from the upcoming third album. The seating arrangements for the award show put Liam sitting somewhere near the front and Zayn sitting a few rows behind him.

The model could see whatever Liam was doing, including him dancing to a few songs and goofing off with the people around him. Zayn hated the fact that anyone around him could probably tell that he had heart eyes while staring at Liam and Zayn didn’t even understand why.

When Liam performed his single, which sounded so different from the other songs that Zayn had hear, Zayn already knew that he was going to buy the next album. He might even buy more than one copy, who the fuck knows. If the whole album sounded like what Liam had just performed on stage then that was Zayn’s type of music. He loved RnB and had thought that if he hadn’t tried modeling, he would probably try to be an RnB artist.

Ten minutes later after the performance, the nominees for Liam’s last category were announced. Zayn waited with bated breath for the presenters to tell them who was the winner. Never had he been so nervous than at that moment and he wasn’t even a nominee. Heck, he didn’t know why he was so nervous for Liam. Yes, he was somewhat attracted to Liam and yes, he had fantasized being with Liam but they didn’t know each other. There was a small voice in Zayn’s head that hoped maybe they could get to know each other but shush.

When it was Liam’s album that was announced as the winner, Zayn was glad that everyone else around him were so loud that no one could hear him yell out a ‘yes’ in relief. Liam got up from his seat, a huge smile on his face that made his cheeks bunch up and his eyes were bright from excitement. He said his thanks excitedly and Zayn thought that he looked like a giddy little kid on Christmas.

Later that night at the after party, Zayn couldn’t help but search Liam amongst the crowd of people at the party. He spotted the artist hanging around near a corner of the bar they were in, away from the people dancing and that confused Zayn. Shouldn’t Liam be the one dancing and celebrating? The model approached Liam.

“Hey,” he greeted the artist. Liam gave him a smile and a nod in return. “Congratulations on the wins, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Liam said. “You look great.” Liam’s eyes gave Zayn a once-over and the model couldn’t help but feel an excited tingle rush up his spine. Zayn had to play it cool though.

“That’s the second time that you’ve complimented my appearance, Liam,” he told the artist, causing Liam to look back at him wide-eyed. “Do you fancy me?” When Liam opened his mouth to sputter some excuse, Zayn added, “Be honest.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Liam asked, breathlessly.

Zayn sidled up to Liam’s side. “Well, I fancy you too,” the model whispered into Liam’s ear. “I mean, I was annoyed at first because you kept copying me but then I realized that I kind of liked the attention you were giving me.”

Liam’s hand came up and gripped Zayn’s side. “Yeah?” he asked, his eyes turning dark. Zayn nodded.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, looking up at Liam through his lashes. “I know your fans call you daddy all the time but would you like to be mine for the night?” Zayn wasn’t really expecting Liam to agree to his offer. He didn’t even know why he was offering. It didn’t feel wise to have sex with Liam but Zayn felt like he needed it.

Liam’s grip on his side tightened and Zayn bit his lip in response as well as to stop a moan from escaping his lips. The artist put his glass of wine down on the tray of a passing waiter and escorted Zayn out with him. He alerted Paddy who must have been surprised at the sight that Liam was bringing Zayn home with him but didn’t say a word.

In the car, Liam couldn’t keep his hands off of Zayn. He kept rubbing Zayn’s side and whispering filthy promises into the model’s ear. He enjoyed watching Zayn squirm at his words. When they arrived at the apartment Liam had bought a few months ago on a whim, Liam immediately led Zayn to the elevator after wishing Paddy a rushed goodnight.

In the lift, the tensions were even higher. Liam stood with his arm around Zayn’s waist, not doing anything but rubbing the skin there after he slipped his thumb up Zayn’s shirt. The model breathed heavily, aroused to the max and not understanding why.

When the lift stopped at Liam’s floor, the artist dragged Zayn out and to the bedroom. He made Zayn stop at the doorway while he went to sit on the bed. Zayn was confused and waited for Liam to speak. Liam slowly unbuttoned his shirt. “You like to model, right?” Liam asked, leaving his shirt to hang open. Zayn nodded, his voice caught in his throat at the sight of Liam’s chest. “Then fucking catwalk to me.”

It sounded like a challenge to Zayn and the model loved a challenge. He quickly schooled his features into his usual smolder and started to catwalk towards Liam. Zayn walked confidently and once he reached Liam, he went to do a pose and a turn like he usually did on runways.

However, on his turn, Liam quickly grabbed his hips and made Zayn sit on his lap. Zayn’s back was against Liam’s chest and Zayn could feel how hard Liam was under his arse. Liam ran a hand under Zayn’s shirt and over his torso. “How bad do you want this?” he asked, his voice husky.

“So fucking bad,” Zayn answered, letting out a yelp when Liam twirled a finger on his nipple. He grinded his hips down on Liam’s erection, hoping to make the artist give him what he wanted.

“Strip for me, baby,” Liam commanded. As Zayn went to do that, Liam went to his bedside drawer and took out the lube and a condom. Without looking at Zayn, he told the model to lie down on the bed. He could hear a slight rustling of the sheets that meant Zayn followed his orders. When Liam turned around, his breath was caught in his throat.

Zayn looked so fucking beautiful as he laid spread on Liam’s bed. His skin was a golden colour that glowed in the lighting of his room. Zayn was squirming on the bed slightly, his cock rock hard and resting slightly below his navel. Liam bit his lip and palmed his own erection to get himself to calm down slightly.

Liam dropped the two items on the bed and got rid of his shirt. He patted Zayn on the thigh and said, “Turn over, babe.” When Zayn followed his instructions, Liam wasted no time and spread Zayn’s cheeks to reveal his beautiful hole. He let his thumb brush over the hole slightly, causing Zayn to moan and buck into Liam’s touch.

“Such a pretty hole,” he said, making Zayn preen under the compliment.

Picking up the lube, Liam uncapped it, dribbled some over his fingers and rubbed his fingers together to warm it slightly. Then, he gently traced around Zayn’s rim. “Ready?” he asked. Zayn nodded and let out a heavy moan. Liam slowly inched a finger in. Zayn tensed slightly at the intrusion but Liam carried on until his finger was in Zayn’s ass up to the first knuckle.

Liam paused, letting Zayn get used to the feeling. Zayn shifted slightly on the sheets, trying to get comfortable. When Zayn subtly nodded for Liam to continue, Liam started thrusting his finger in and out. He started off with a slow pace and it gradually got faster. Zayn moaned and panted underneath his ministrations, feeling so hot and bothered.

Then, the popstar added a second finger and started scissoring Zayn, getting the model to open up for him. Liam twisted his fingers, moving them around to find Zayn’s prostate and further bringing him to the brink of release. Gasping, Zayn fucked himself back on Liam’s fingers and the popstar swore that that was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Two fingers soon became three and Zayn was begging for more.

“Please, Liam,” he pleaded, grasping the sheets near his head as he held off the urge to cum. “I need your cock in me otherwise I might cum.”

Liam withdrew his fingers and Zayn whined, his hole clenching around nothing. Liam quickly slipped on the condom and lubed up his cock. He pulled Zayn up so that the model was on his hands and knees before grabbing his hips and lining his cock up with Zayn’s hole.

“I’ll go slow, yeah?” Liam didn’t wait for an answer before he entered Zayn, inch by inch. Zayn’s breathing got heavier and his body tensed slightly at the size of Liam’s cock, trying to accommodate his girth. Liam rubbed his hands up and down Zayn’s sides, willing him to relax. “Don’t get tense, yeah? Relax for me.”

Zayn struggled to fulfill his command and once he did, Liam buried himself to the hilt. He moaned at the feeling of Zayn’s ass around his cock. Zayn was so fucking tight. Getting a nod from Zayn, Liam started moving. He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in, hard. He watched as Zayn’s hole swallowed up his cock greedily.

Zayn gripped the sheets underneath him and let out sharp ‘ah’s every time the head of Liam’s cock managed to hit his prostate. Liam grunted as Zayn squeezed tighter around him. The model moved back to fuck himself on Liam’s cock. “Harder,” Zayn panted. “Please fuck me so hard, daddy.”

Liam growled at the name Zayn just called him and grabbed Zayn’s hips. He fucked into Zayn at a faster pace, hitting his prostate head on. Zayn moaned loudly, loving the feeling of being so full of Liam. His erection was getting painful. He needed to cum.

“Can I cum, daddy?” Zayn asked, clenching his eyes shut when Liam slapped his ass. His question made Liam grip Zayn’s cock and start stroking him off.

“Cum for me, baby,” Liam said. Lost to the pleasure, Zayn let go and his cock spurted cum all over the sheets and Liam’s hand. Liam fucked him through his orgasm, making him whimper in sensitivity. The artist chased his own orgasm and cummed when Zayn clenched down on him.

The two of them breathed heavily, trying to get themselves together after the intense orgasms they had. Liam pulled out of Zayn slowly before discarding the condom. He moved the sheets off of the bed and wiped Zayn clean. After that, he lied down and pulled Zayn closer to him. The model snuggled into his side, sated.

The next few moments were spent in silence as Liam rubbed a hand up and down Zayn’s back, almost lulling the model to sleep. “Liam?” Zayn asked, his voice sounding innocent and vulnerable.

“Yeah?” Liam asked. Zayn traced a pattern on Liam’s chest.

“Is this a one time thing?” the model asked. Liam’s breath hitched. This was the thing that he dreaded the most. However, in this post-sex haze, Liam decided to be truthful.

“I don’t want it to be.” Liam was glad to have answered that because the smile Zayn gave him was absolutely breathtaking.

“I’m glad you feel that way because I feel that way too. I know we just met and whatnot but would you like to be my boyfriend?” Zayn asked. Liam couldn’t help but take the piss out of Zayn.

“Is it because of the amazing sex that you’re asking me to be your boyfriend on short notice?” he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Zayn smacked him on the chest.

“No but that’s obviously a bonus,” Zayn said. “This just feels right.” Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Liam wondered. However, as soon as he said that, he heard the sound of soft snoring and cooed at how adorable Zayn was. He must have been worn out. Kissing Zayn on the head, Liam also fell asleep.

…

Waking up the next morning, Zayn realized that he had just had the best sleep in his entire life. He stretched on the bed, trying to reach out for his boyfriend but realizing that Liam’s spot was empty. For a second, Zayn froze and panicked, thinking he had taken last night a little too far by asking Liam to be in a relationship with him. The sound of pots and pans made Zayn calm down as Liam was only in the kitchen.

Nicking one of Liam’s shirts off of the floor and wearing it with a pair of boxers, Zayn stumbled to the kitchen, finding his boyfriend cooking shirtless. He took in the sight of Liam’s back and how his muscles rippled with every move he made. Damn, Zayn was lucky.

“It’s not polite to stare,” Liam said, startling Zayn. The model flushed in embarrassment at getting caught staring.

“I’m your boyfriend. I can stare whenever I want,” Zayn said, walking over to Liam when the Wolverhampton man turned around. Liam moved the pan he was holding out of the way as Zayn reached up and planted a kiss on Liam’s lips.

“You know,” Zayn said thoughtfully. “That’s the first kiss we ever shared.” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“Is it?” Zayn nodded.

“Yeah. Last night we were too busy fucking to kiss,” the model stated. Liam frowned.

“We must change that,” then he kissed Zayn again. The model grinned and spotted Liam’s phone on the kitchen counter.

“Since you love copying my selfies, why don’t we take one together?” Zayn suggested. Liam groaned.

“I was hoping that you’d stop bringing that up,” he said, pouting slightly. Nevertheless, he put down the pan he was holding and picked up his phone instead.

Liam opened the camera app and angled the camera correctly as Zayn tucked himself under Liam’s chin and grinned up at the camera. Liam snapped a photo and Zayn snatched the phone from him. The model opened up Liam’s Instagram and posted the photo with the caption, ‘I found the selfie copycat – Zayn’.

The artist stared at his model boyfriend amusedly, watching as Zayn typed up his caption with his tongue trapped poking out between his lips. When Zayn was done, he showed Liam what he did. “Cheeky,” Liam said before tickling Zayn. The model yelped and started laughing as he tried to get away from Liam’s intruding fingers.

“Liam, you here?” The two of them froze as a voice resonated through the apartment. When a man walked into view, Liam relaxed.

“Louis,” he said in relief. Zayn nudged him, giving Liam a questioning glance.

“Zayn, meet Louis, one of my managers. Louis, meet Zayn, my boyfriend,” Liam introduced them both. Louis was about Zayn’s height with a curvier body and bright blue eyes that gave Zayn a once-over.

“This is fantastic!” Louis said slightly. “You both are right where I want you.”

Zayn looked at him confused. “What?” Louis scrolled through his phone and clicked on something before showing them. Liam and Zayn recognized them as paparazzi shots of them leaving the club the AMAs after party was held in.

“When I saw this, I rang up Zayn’s manager to ask if Zayn would like to be the model to star in Liam’s new music video because this was good publicity. He agreed but he said he wanted to run it by the model himself. Lo and behold, you’re right here and you two look cozy might I add.”

“Me in Liam’s music video?” Zayn asked, looking up at Liam. Liam smiled.

“I really like that idea, Louis,” he said to his manager. To Zayn, he said, “I know that our relationship is still brand new but I would really like for you to be in this video. It will be fun.”

Well, Zayn had always wanted to be in a music video and now was his chance. “Okay,” he answered and Liam gave him a kiss.

“Fantastic!” Louis said, leaving them alone to go call Zayn’s manager. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn and rocked them slowly.

“You make my life brighter,” Liam said, looking at him fondly. The model stared back, his eyes held an equally fond look.

“You make mine brighter too.”

…

Shooting the music video was fun.

On Zayn’s part but not so much on Liam’s. The song was quite sensual and the director told Zayn to do some sexy moves. And boy did Zayn deliver on that. All the moves that Zayn did reminded Liam of their time in his bedroom. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Zayn as the model swiveled his hips and gave the camera bedroom eyes.

When it was time for them to shoot together, Liam thought that he was going to die. Zayn took pleasure in making him hard. He gave Liam flirty glances and touches. The director praised Zayn for playing his part so well but Liam knew that Zayn was doing that to get him riled up.

After the few torturous days of filming, his team edited the footage. Zayn and Liam were given a chance to watch it and they both did so in awe at how it all came together. They looked good together. Their fans would surely freak out once the video was released.

Speaking of fans, both of their fanbases had joined together to create one big fanbase that supported both of them. Their ship name was Ziam. The fans seemed to have figured out the caption that Zayn wrote. The quickly made edits of how similar some of the selfies between the two had looked which led to how their tattoos complemented each others and a lot of other things.

Honestly, Zayn and Liam were surprised that the fans were taking the news of them being together so well. They gave back to the fans by giving them a lot of couple selfies, getting back to the copycat game and a lot of other things like Zayn doing a cover of one of Liam’s songs which prompted the fans to demand a duet between the two and Liam crashing one of Zayn’s photoshoots before posting some of their bomb photos together.

Life couldn’t get any better than that. Once Liam’s album came out, the reception was great and Zayn couldn’t be prouder of his boyfriend. Critics praised his album, saying that the new sound worked for Liam. The album did so well that Liam got nominated in the AMAs again and this time they went together.

It was a frenzy once the two stepped onto the red carpet in outfits that complemented each other. They posed for a lot of photos, even one of them kissing, before answering interviews.

“Liam, how’s life doing for you?” the interviewer asked, starting off with polite questions. Liam smiled.

“I couldn’t be more thankful. I’m nominated for a ton of awards, my fans have been amazing, my album is doing great and I have my biggest supporter right next to me,” Liam answered. Zayn grinned at him lovingly.

“You know, I was supposed to interview Zayn after this but seeing as you brought him along, might as well kill two birds with one stone,” the interviewer said before looking at his card. “So, Zayn, how does it feel to be not only a successful model who has walked runways for numerous brands and done a lot of photoshoots, but also as Liam Payne’s boyfriend?”

“Well, ever since that music video came out, my life couldn’t have been better. I’m getting so much more opportunities to do a lot of things and I deeply appreciate the man standing next to me for the love and support he has given me for my career. Like, I know it’s not easy seeing your boyfriend pose half-naked and for those pics to be posted in magazines for everyone to see but Liam’s proven that he’s one of a kind.”

Liam squeezed Zayn’s hand and smiled in delight at the compliment. The interviewer smiled at them. “What opportunities are those?” The question was directed at Zayn.

“Liam asked if I would like to duet with him on one of his songs for the next album so I’m really excited on that,” Zayn answered happily. The interviewer gasped before turning to the camera.

“You hear that?” she asked. “A Ziam duet is on the rise, people!” The duo smiled as the interview gushed on how it would be the most anticipated song ever. “Well, good luck on your nominations tonight, Liam. It was nice talking to you both.”

Liam and Zayn walked away from the interviewer and into the building for the award ceremony. Later that night, they walked out with grins on their faces because Liam had once again won in every category he was nominated in. And he thanked Zayn in every single speech.

Two years into the future, the couple was still going on strong. Not only that, they were engaged. When it came to their wedding day, Zayn and Liam were both thankful for the fateful day where Liam decided to copy Zayn’s selfie. Otherwise, they would have never met and life would have never been as sweet as it had for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks from between fingers* Was everything okay? Nobody had to go to the ER for how terrible the smut and plot was right? Well, if you liked it, give me a kudos and maybe comment your feedback. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
